robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the sixth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on September 23, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on December 20, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Chompalot vs Thermidor 2 vs Stinger (11) vs 13 Black At the beginning of the battle, Stinger charged towards Thermidor 2 and struck its tyre using its mace. Although Thermidor 2 flipped Stinger in response, this crucial blow had already immobilised Thermidor 2's left-hand drive, rendering it unable to fight. 13 Black then hit the pit release button, and Stinger was lingering dangerously near to the open pit, but drove away just before 13 Black could push it down. Chompalot then grabbed hold of one of 13 Black's discs, holding the robot over the flame pit. However, Chompalot's jaw was still coated in its protective foam, so it could cause no damage. Chompalot then changed targets and attacked Stinger, gripping its wheel before losing its hold. Thermidor 2's immobility was recognised, and it was counted out by Refbot, although Thermidor 2 still used its flipped to lift Dead Metal. Under pressure from Dead Metal and Sir Killalot, Thermidor 2 suddenly regained full mobility, and drove directly into the pit to save itself from further damage. 13 Black landed another blow on the back of Chompalot, immobilising it. With Chompalot immobile, 13 Black and Stinger closed in. 13 Black bent the wings and jaws of Chompalot, with the weaponry of Chompalot being crumpled significantly. Soon afterwards, Refbot counted out the beaten Chompalot. The House Robots pushed it onto the floor flipper, but at the same time, 13 Black struck the wheel of Stinger, and immobilised it. However, the floor flipper proceeded to throw Chompalot, and the House Robots placed the beaten Chompalot into the pit, offering the lifeless Stinger a reprieve. Qualified: 13 Black & Stinger Fluffy vs Kan-Opener vs Double Trouble vs Demolition Man The battle started off with Kan-Opener running towards Demolition Man and sinking its jaws into it where from then on, the two robots were locked in an embrace. Double Trouble reversed into Kan-Opener, holding it near the CPZ before Fluffy came in and tore a gash in the future Annihilator-champion's side armour twice, which stopped it dead, with Demolition Man also immobile. Kan-Opener took a slam from Double Trouble, which threw sparks using its two discs. Double Trouble took more time to attack the immobile Kan-Opener, pushing it across the arena while throwing more sparks. Noticeably, Fluffy's blade made contact with the front of Double Trouble and immediately ceased, leaving Fluffy weaponless, albeit victorious. Kan-Opener was dragged away by Sir Killalot, counted out by Refbot and then thrown by the floor flipper. Meanwhile, Demolition Man was finally counted out by Refbot, having been officially deemed immobile. Double Trouble spun in circles victoriously while Demolition Man was tipped over by Sir Killalot and then taken to The Drop Zone where it had a rubbish bin dropped on it. Qualified: Fluffy & Double Trouble Round 2 Fluffy vs Stinger (11) The two robots both started off with trying to get hits on each other and Fluffy managed to hit Stinger a few times before it stopped and moved on only one wheel, this left Stinger in a bad situation and looked like damage had been done to it. Eventually, Stinger got its wheel working again and was back fighting again retaliating by giving Fluffy a few axe blows before Fluffy's disc stopped working and also had problems with its own manoeuvrability. Stinger gave Fluffy a few more axe blows before Fluffy lumbered into the CPZ where it received a heavier hammer-blow from Mr. Psycho. After Fluffy escaped the CPZ, it continued to receive more hammer blows from the seeded robot which immobilised it. Fluffy then got counted out by Refbot, and placed on the flipper by the house robots where it got thrown across the floor. Winner: Stinger 13 Black vs Double Trouble Both robots got their discs up to speed and 13 Black started the more aggressive ramming and slamming Double Trouble before tearing one of Double Trouble's disc off. 13 Black spun itself around at high speed before getting bashed by Double Trouble which only caused more damage to Double Trouble but the impact also stopped one of 13 Black's discs. 13 Black spent the rest of the battle chasing Double Trouble around the arena and bumping it a lot more with its disc. The fight ended with both robots still mobile which resulted in a judges decision. The judges awarded the fight on damage to 13 Black. Winner: 13 Black Final Stinger (11) vs 13 Black 13 Black got its discs up to speed and Stinger started off attempting to hit the discs of the opposition to immobilise them. Stinger managed to land a few hammer-blows on 13 Black but none were that effective. 13 Black came in on Stinger and tore a piece of rubber off one of Stinger's tyres before bashing it into the release button for the spinning disc of doom. Stinger then tried spinning to cause damage to 13 Black but was still struggling to do so and got more bashes from 13 Black to its wheels. In the last 10 seconds, 13 Black shoved Stinger into the CPZ where it was grabbed by Sir Killalot who nearly got the seeded robot out the arena, but time ran out and it went to the judges, who went in favour of 13 Black. Heat Winner: 13 Black Trivia *Thermidor 2 and Stinger met for the second time, after Thermidor 2 flipped Stinger out of the arena in the mayhem in Extreme 1, but this time Stinger qualified and Thermidor 2 did not. *Stinger was the second seeded robot to go out in this war and the only one to lose the heat final via the judges. *This was Thermidor 2's second consecutive Round 1 departure, as was Kan-Opener's. *The Chompalot team had mistakenly left the protective foam on the tip of Chompalot's jaw weapon, for its first round battle. *Four robots and teams from this heat would later compete in the rebooted series, with Chompalot, Thermidor 2 and Kan-Opener appearing in Series 8 and Team 13 appearing with Heavy Metal in Series 9. *Six of the eight robots in this heat either reached a semi-final or won a side tournament (only Demolition Man and Double Trouble did not). Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner